1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a height-adjustable table or the like.
2. Descussion of the Prior Art
It is advisable, for considerations concerned with health and safety at work, for a person to avoid the same working postures for prolonged periods, which calls for work stations which enable different working postures to be adopted even during monotonous work. Particularly in the case of work stations predominantly involving a seated activity, such as, for example, video or CAD work stations, there is the risk, because of the working posture remaining the same for a long period, of excessive fatigue or even an occurrence of muscular-skeletal complaints.
WO 95/15097-A1 discloses a height-adjustable table which permits the table height to be adjusted using gas-filled compression springs. This table has the disadvantage that a height adjustment is only possible if there are no heavy loads on the table, and so this table is not suitable, for example, for a video or CAD work station in which the working equipment, in particular the video screens which are customarily relatively large and correspondingly heavy, stands on the table. A further disadvantage of the known height-adjustable table resides in the fact that even small changes in local necessitate changing the position of the gas-filled compression spring by means of a setting screw in order to compensate for the change in load so as then to be able to adjust the table height.